What We Have
by TMNTFan4Life
Summary: (Human AU) This Is a story about Love, Surprises and Family. April's World comes crashing down after she realizes the Outcome of One incident. But...Was it that bad? Sometimes Mistakes can Create great things. {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go! Chapter 1 Is A Go...Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

April's POV

I'm In trouble. OK, Naturally, at the time, it would have been fine. But now, I'm Not so sure. It's Nobody's fault, but Ours. But I guess we have to live with it for the rest of our lives. I stared out at the sky, then I felt a pang. "Not now. I'm not in the mood." It stopped for a second but it was stronger the next time. I groaned. "No. Seriously, stop." It stopped again, but next thing i knew, it felt like i was being cut open with a saw. I screamed, falling to the floor."Hey, What's-" A voice started. I assumed It saw me, but I continued to scream. _'Not Now. Please NOT NOW!'_ I begged inside my head. "Guys!" The Voice yelled.

"Wha-"

"Ap-"

"She...Hos-"

"Give...Here"

I felt myself being Lifted, but i could only think about the searing pain I was enduring. I heard a couple of muffled mutters, then we sped outside. "A-It's-K-Time-You." I lowered my pained screaming to Fast-paced groans. "I-It-"I tried, but I groaned instead. "I Know-You'll-Spital." I leaned my head on his chest. _'How did this Happen?'_ I thought.

 _Flashback-8 months ago_

I was at Home, Lying on the couch, texting my friends. Dad was out of town on business for a month and we were out on winter break. I. Am. BORED! Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I checked the peephole and smiled. I opened the door, revealing it to be Raph. "Hey, you." I said. "Yup, It's me," My Temperamental Boyfriend announced. "You're alone tonight?" I moved away from the door. "You know that." He looked at me. "You Hungry. I got some food." "Sure, Raphie-Boy." I joked.

He grumbled, as I laughed and sat down on the couch. Twenty minutes later, we finished dinner and decided to talk. "So, you." I started. "Why are you always so..closed off?" He looked at me, then at his hands. "I mean, I have to protect my brothers, Especially Mikey. It's a really tough job." He said. "But Aren't you tired of fighting their battles?" I asked. "No. I'm just-I'm Just-"He started. "Just what?"I questioned, cutting him off."I'm just tired."He finished. "Don't you think you need a break?"I asked. He shrugged. I crawled on his lap. "You're not alone." I clarified. He leaned his forehead down so it could touch mine. "I've got you." He said. I muttered something in agreement. He then leaned his head further down, so our lips were connecting.

When I slipped my arms around his neck, He grabbed my legs, wrapped them around his waist, Then stood. Still kissing, He continued to move to the back. I felt him Lower me down on a soft surface. Bed. He then crawled ontop of me. "R-" I started. but he cut me off. "No." then resumed kissing. Slowly, He peeled my shirt off my body, Then I finished the job with the Bra. he kissed me one last time, then went to my neck, then collarbone. I shivered. Then he began circling his tongue around my nipple. I moaned softly.

As he became more insistent, I ran my fingers through his hair, then down to his back. Soon I was out of my pants and grinned,then realization struck. "Your turn." I called. He complied, Taking off his share of clothes."I wish I was a ninja," I complained, staring at my Boyfriend's Bod.

"Shush. You're perfect."He reassured, then moved back to position. He continued licking and sucking as i released low moans. Moving up, he positioned near the entrance. "You wanna do this?" He asked, looking down at me, warily. "Raph, do you even know me?" I joked. "Yes, I do." He smiled, then pushed forward. At the sudden movement, I squeaked. "You,OK?" I nodded. Slowly, He began To push forward and back.

"Ohh..."I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Oh...Faster!Harder!" I moaned. As my lover obeyed, I dug my nails deeper into his back with each thrust. "Ohh...Don't stop!" I yelled. My legs began to move along with his body, as it was moving with each thrust.

"Suddenly, He grabbed my breasts, massaging them as we moved. I moaned louder and Grabbed the sheets. "Ohhh...Harder!Faster!" I screamed. Then he started kissing and biting my neck. "DON'T STOP! OHHHH!"I screamed,Digging my nails deeper into his muscled back. I moaned Louder and Louder as he squeezed, kissed, sucked and thrusted. I felt my body move under him, giving in to His love.

I didn't want this to end. "Oh, God! Don't stop! Harder! Faster!" I Yelled. Our bodies moved at the sane pace, my hands tugging at his hair, scratching his back. "Oh, god!" I moaned, repeatedly. I love it so much! I can't take it any more. "I-I'm Gonna Come!" He yelled, With one last thrust, we groaned In harmony. Raph collapsed next to me, My chest heaving , and my breath shallow, I turned to him and said, " 'Nother round?" He smiled.

I crawled around on the bed, until I was on all fours. "C'mon. Come get it!" I said, Wagging my butt in the air. My "Newfound" Lover came over slowly and stood on his knees. "You ready?" He asked. "C'mon!" I urged. He drew into me then went back out. I groaned, gripping the sheets. Slowly, He increased his speed. Ohh..."I moaned. "Harder!Faster! Take me!" I pleaded, moaning into the sheets He pounded into me hard and fast, and i loved , he pulled out and flipped me over.

"Special Treat." He said. "Wait, R-" I started, then moaned Louder. He stuck his tongue into the entrance, then switched for a finger. "Ohhh..My God!" I groaned, as he grinded his finger up inside. While busy, He lifted a hand to massage my breast and pinch my nipple. I squeaked. As this continued, I played with his hair and stifle my moans. Finally, as the pattern became Rhythmic, I Groaned with his, as we became Harmonic.

I Loved it so much, But.."I-I'm Gonna-" I blurted, Then released. I breathed hard and Shallow, then turned to face my Boyfriend."Hey, Raph?" He looked at me. "Love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! Warning: Lemon. I DO NOT own TMNT!**

April's POV

The Next morning, I sat up in bed, looking around the empty room. Then I heard a loud crash. "Oww..! You Mother F-"A voice started. The word was muffled by more crashes and shattering. I grabbed the cover, stepped out of bed, and crept down the hall. Halfway to the kitchen, I heard a LOUD shattering noise. I turned the corner to see Raph, Who had on nothing except Boxers, limping around the kitchen, _Literally_ trying to do 3 things at once, and the floor was covered in destroyed glass.

"What'cha doing?"I asked, slowly. Raph jumped, then turned to me. "I was trying to make breakfast. Apparently, I'm the world's _worst_ cook!" He complained. "By the way, you might be missing 2 plates and a mug." He added. I smiled. "So... What do you wanna do today?" I asked.

He walked over to me."I don't were you thinking?" I slung my arms over his neck. "Whatever you'd like." I whispered. He smiled, then leaned down. As we kissed intently, all my problems drifted away. I forgot all about the sheet, as it fell to my feet, Unveiling me. Just then, Without breaking the kiss, Raph grabbed my legs, and I jumped up, wrapping them around his waist. "Damn you," I muttered, as we walked to the back.

I slumped onto the bed, stretching myself out. As i scooted further onto the bed, Raph climbed on top of me. "No escape." He muttered, then moved down to my neck. I groaned as he planted kisses and bites across my neck. He began to place kisses on my collarbone,Then went further down. He played with my breasts, Sucking and licking the swollen nipple, Biting them as I let out pleasured moans. Finally, he migrated lower, planting kisses the way.

Spreading my legs, he gently added a digit between the lips. I squirmed a little, then settled down. Finally after Prodding, poking and licking, I decided I had enough. "Stop teasing me. I want more." I pleaded. "You ready-" Raph started. "Let's do it, already." I whined, Cutting him off. Slowly, he entered, but A third of the way in, I threatened to pull out, but I stopped him. "Raph, don't. I'm fine." I reassured. He looked at me worriedly, but continued. After we were in, he started to move. I gripped the sheets, as he picked up the pace. "Ohh..." I moaned. My feet pointed in the air, I rocked back and forth.

"Oh, God! F-Fu-" I started, then moaned louder. His hands on my breasts, mine were clawing at his back, as we were in sync, Moving forward and back. Feeling his body grind into mine, I threw my head back in ecstasy. "Harder! Faster! Ohh...Take me!" I moaned. I held onto his shoulder. My body rocked as he pounded. "OH,GOD! Don't Stop!" I Yelled, my head flying back in pure pleasure. "Love me! Take me! I want you-Ohhh...!" I Dug my nails harder as he pounded faster. I moaned louder and felt my body move along with his. Every so often, Raph would bite my neck or kissed my chest. I opened my legs wider, groaned harder, moaned louder as I felt my mind explode.

I'm Loving this! Never Stop! "H-How.." Raph breathed, pumping. "About This?" Suddenly, He stopped, Then pulled out. "W-what?"I asked. "Turn over," He said, his deep voice demanded. I turned on my side. then looked back at him. "What are-"I started. "You'll see."

He then scooted closer to me, Then entered again. He grabbed my hips then started bucking In and out. "Keep going," I sweated. I Grabbed the sheets. "Oh, God!"I hummed. "Harder!" I groaned and moaned with every thrust. "Ohh...Ohhh..." I grunted. Why stop? He pulled out then flipped me onto my back. "Finale?"Raph asked I nodded frantically. He grabbed a cover at the end of the bed then threw it over us. I groaned as he entered, then replaced it with a shriek. In and out, I groaned along with him, with ecstasy.

" Harder...! Faster!" I moaned. I continued to rock back and forth with the force. "Ohh..." my legs opened wider, feet in the air. "Ohh.. More!" I swayed and rocked under our rhythmic movements. "Take me!" I moaned. I whimpered,as he charged in and out faster, Scratching my my nails across his back. "My whole body moved under every movement we made. "Ohhh...Harder! Love me!" I cried. I exploded with pleasure, feeling evry bump, grind, and thrust. "Oh,God!" I groaned. I Jerked my head back with every thrust. "Oh.. I-I'm gonna..-" I cut myself off with a loud moan. I panted , heaving my chest up and down. Raph had collapsed next to me, then he turned to me. "I guess-" He panted. "I guess we didn't need any breakfast today." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

April's POV

3 months later*

"Honey--,"I tried. "Nope, you've got this." I gulped. "Hon--"I tried again. "C'mon, it's only a check up."Raph said. "I think I have to throw up.."I Muttered. Before he could respond, I turned around and yakked in the nearest trash can. Last month, I found out that I was Pregnant and I sort of freaked out, but on some certain terms, I'm OK. You know that feeling when you wanna throw up and pass out? That's how I feel. "Can we go?" I asked. "Yeah." When we made it to the Office, We checked in. "Alright Miss O'Neil, I need you to lay down on this table." The nurse said. I looked at her, then I laid down. "What's your name?"I asked. "Sally. Well, everything is good. Do you want to know the gender?" She offered. I looked at Raph who looked back at me. "Sure,"I replied. After a few minutes of rubbing the scanner on my stomach, she turned to look at us. "It's a girl." I smiled. "Our baby girl," Raph whispered, amazed. I laughed, Then cried at the same time.

 _6 Months later_

Since I'm almost due, I had to stay home while Raph went to get some food. I was watching TV, when I felt a kick. "You like it in there, don't you?" I responded. She kicked harder. "Trying to play soccer, baby girl?" Then a contraction came. I yelled, grabbing my stomach. "I guess it's time." I made my way over to the phone, when I felt warm liquid pour down my legs. "My water broke." I Whimpered. As another contraction came, I screamed.

I got the phone and dialed my boyfriend's number. "Hello?" His deep voice answered. "I-I'm Going into labor..Can y-you get back h-here, please?" I begged, groaning in pain. "I'll be there in a minute.Sit tight."Raph said, urgently. I hung up and started walking around, holding my swollen stomach. "Baby girl,"I called. "It's time for you to come into the world. I need you to make it easy for mommy... and please don't be stubborn." I yelled, as another contraction struck. "We'll meet you very soon." I rubbed my stomach, then started panting when another contraction hit. I flopped on the couch, spread my legs and groaned. I couldn't take it anymore. Before I started pushing, the door blew open, revealing Raph storming in. "No, No, No, No, No..." He said, Running over and picked me up. "Where are we going?" I managed to Grunt. "The hospital." 20 minutes later, we were at the hospital. After being signed in, I was lowered into a wheelchair. I huffed and breathed heavily on the way to the room. I was helped onto the bed once we made it. "Sit tight. I'll go get the Doctor." The nurse said. "For how long?" I violently asked, as she slopped out the door. "You Ok?"Raph asked. "Do I look OK?"I roared. Then a contraction hit. I grabbed the bed handles and groaned. When the doctor came in, I fell back on the bed, my forehead beading with sweat. "How are we doing, Today?" he asked. "Skip the questions, how is she?" Raph demanded. The doctor looked at me, then at the monitor. "She's about ready to push in a few minutes. How come she didn't come sooner?"He asked. " _She_ is sitting right here,"I panted. "And we were having complications." The doctor continued to look at me then turned around. He called in a few Nurses and faced me again. "Honey, it's time for you to push." I looked at him. "I-I thought you said in a minute,"I asked. "This baby's coming _now._ You need to be ready to push." he replied. "I'm scared,"I cried. Raph looked at me. "You can do this. You're tough, you've got this." "But what if I can't," I breathed heavily, crying. he took my hand. "I'll be right here." I flashed a pained smile. Then a contraction hit. _Here we go..._


	4. Chapter 4

April's POV

17 hours, 34 minutes, 45 seconds.

That's how long I've been in labor. With contractions coming every 4 minutes, I try to work on my breathing.

"In and out," The doctor said. At this point, I forgot his name but it didn't matter because I was trying to push a human being out of me.

I groaned loudly as another contraction came and lasted 2 minutes. "Just get her out of me!" I cried, flopping on the bed.

Breathing heavily, I started rubbing my stomach. "Baby girl...please come on out...the world is waiting-" I grunted, then screamed as another contraction came.

"Sweetheart," The doctor called. My eyes fluttered open. "It's time for you to push."

"Ok.." I responded shakily. People around me started shuffling around the room. Once my legs were in position, they covered up the bottom half of me.

Another contraction came and I pushed as hard as I could. Tears and sweat tumbled down my face as I cried out in pain.

"C'mon, push harder!" I tried again, screaming louder with another push. whimpering, I fell back on the bed.

"Almost there, I can see the head! I need another push!" He coached. I pushed along with another contraction, yelling loudly.

"One **last** push. Your about to become a mother!" With all the strength I had left in my body, I pushed out the living being inside of me. I cried, sinking into the bed.

As soon as I felt the baby leave my body, I heard loud wails of a tiny creature. The doctor cut the cord and took her over to the nurse. I panted heavily and blinked very slowly, looking over at the doctors.

Then, they came over with the baby. "Congratulations, You are now a proud mother of a beautiful baby girl." He said, handing her to me.

I smiled warily, admiring the child. She was _so_ tiny. She had rosy skin, a few specks of light brown hair and a small button nose.

"Oh, she's beautiful." I soothed. The baby whined, wiggling a bit. "It's OK. Mommy's here. It's OK." At the sound of my voice, the baby cooed.

"Can my family come in?" I asked softly. The nurse nodded and went to retrieve them. I sighed, and looked down. The baby was asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

Two minutes later, the door opened slowly and six people piled in with gifts. Teddy bears and balloons were placed on the chair next to me. Raph came up to the bed and looked at me.

"This is her?" he asked, quietly. I nodded, tiredly.Carefully, he placed her into his own arms.

The baby was still asleep, but she whined at the movement. The rest of the group crowded around them. "Hi, baby girl" Raph whispered. "It's daddy." The baby cooed happily, squirming.

Tired as I was, I kept my eyes open. This was the perfect family moment. "What's her name?" Don asked, lightly pressed a finger on the babys nose. She hiccuped.

I looked at the child and at all of them.

"Her name is Riley."

 **~3 days later~**

I was released home with the baby and the first thing I did was take her to the nursery.

I opened the door and looked inside. I noticed a pink rocking chair in the corner and decided to sit. Riley fussed a little, squirming. I pulled down my shirt snd began to feed her.

"Hi, baby girl. It's mommy." I whispered. Ri continued. "This room is where you'll grown up and one day you will be a strong independent young girl."

Still suckling, Riley slowly opened her eyes with effort. I stared at them. "You look just like your daddy, just promise you won't be _like_ him in future." I commented. The baby cooed.

"We love you so much, Ri. You're very special and I hope one day you'll understand why we do the things we do."

The doorbell rang. I slowly got up and managed to pry Riley off. She whined but quietly began sucking on her thumb. I pulled my shirt back up and went to the front room. The door was already open, With the guys rushing in...and my dad.

"Hi, dad." I greeted. He turned and saw me. "Oh, sweetheart, It's been awhile. I'm sorry I couldn't make it at the hospital. Emergency." He rambled, then saw the baby in my arms. "And who is this?"

"Riley...Your 3-day old granddaughter." I answered dryly. "Now, April. this is no time to get an attitude." Dad said. "Let me hold her." He plucked the baby from my arms. Riley blinked up at him for a few seconds then started to whine.

"Is she hungry or something?" Dad asked.

"She needs to get used to you." Raph answered, taking her from his arms. Riley's cries died down slowly. "How long will that take?" Dad asked.

"Maybe a couple of days. I dunno." I said. "I'm busy for a couple days so...how about next week?" Riley began crying again so Raph went in the other room to calm her down. I turned to my Father.

"Are you _planning_ a visit for your granddaughter?" I asked, unbelievably. Dad nodded. "What's your problem?"

"I just feel like her Father-" I cut him off. "So, this is about Raph?" I asked. He opened his mouth but I didn't let him finish.

" _Clearly_ you don't understand. His family might be a little "accident prone", but that does not give you the right to judge what kind of father he'll be." I stated. "I'm just worried that-" Dad started. I interrupted.

"What? Worried about what, Dad? She's my daughter, too.We are very capable of raising her. Besides you weren't there for her **_Birth_** , so what does it matter to you?"

He looked at me, then headed towards the door silently. "I'll seeyou next week." He was gone.

As soon as the door was closed, Raph came back. "He left alreadly?" He asked, then looked at me. I glanced at the sleeping baby in his arms. She had her tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"Yeah, he just had somewhere to go." I said , then turned to the guys.

"Now...who wants pizza?"

 **~Later that night~**

"Your Dad hates me."

I sat up and looked at him. "No, he doesn't. why would you think that?" Raph stared at me. "It's obvious. He has never liked me."

I laid back down. "Don't take it heart, he'll change." I tried. "Things will be better tomorrow."

Raph pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "I hope so." He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5: Part I

_**Hi Guys! I'm Back with a new Chapter!** **Hope you Like it!**_

 **Uknown's PO** V

"Master, I'm at the Location."

"Good. Get the Package and Leave no Trace. Do _NOT_ fail me!" Master yelled.

I Hung up the phone and opened the window, quietly. Creeping inside I made sure no one was awake. I crept through the rooms until I stumbled into the nursery.

Then I spotted the child still in her crib sleeping. "Jackpot," I muttered, Smiling.

When I picked her up she started fussing and as soon as I opened the window, she Then cried.

I quickly wrapped a sheet around her and escaped before anyone woke up.

"Master, I got her."

"Excellent. She will be of great use to me," Master Cackled.

 _Those fools won't know what hit them._

 **April's POV**

I woke to sound of Riley crying. Figuring she was hungry, I went to go check on her but when I entered the nursery, I screamed.

The crib was empty. Riley was gone...My _baby_ was **Gone.** I sobbed and Cried frantically slumping into a pile on the floor.

"My Baby...My BABY!" I cried louder. Then Raph rushed In, alarmed. "A, what's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't stop crying. I only sobbed louder. "S-Sombody **took** Our baby!" I managed to spit out.

Raph then charged over to the crib to find that It was empty. Oh, My..." He muttered, stumbling back. He started pacing the room, pulling his hair as I only sobbed louder. I don't care If the Neighbors hear me...My child is **GONE!** "Jesus Christ!" I heard him yell. Still crying, I pulled myself up and stumbled over to him.

"What-What do we do?" I asked, between sobs. Raph looked at me, his face contorted with pain and anger.

"We find her."

 **Raph's POV**

I Can't believe This is happening. My daughter was stolen from us in the middle of the night...and we can't find her.

What kind of sick person kidnaps a baby who's barely even a month old? The first thing we did was call my brothers and Splinter to tell them what happened.

So now it's been 30 minutes of arguing while I nor April have never said a word.

"What're we supposed to do? Call the police?" Leo asked. He looked at me but I remained Impassive. "I do not know, My son. But we must find who took her," Splinter said.

Mikey, who had been nearly quiet the whole time, looked at me. "You OK, Bro?" he asked. I remained quiet. "A, you OK?" Donnie asked. Silent tears ran down her face but she sat unmoving.

I stood up. "No. We're not OK." My voice came out raspy and strained. "Raph, you know we're gonna do everything we can." Leo promised. "I know," I said. " I just want my Daughter back." And with that, I walked out of the Room.

 **Splinter's POV**

Finding out that my Granddaughter was Kidnapped was the worst thing I have ever heard in my Life.

For the Past hour I've been making plans on how to find her, but the Infant's Parents have been silent the whole time.Raphael has retreated to the back only Moments ago and refuses to come out. While the remaining occupants still sat in the quiet room, The Television suddenly flashed a video across the screen.

" ** _APRIL O'NEIL,"_** It said."Michelangelo! Go get your Brother!" I ordered. My youngest nodded and sprinted off down the hall. " ** _I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER."_** By the time he said this Michelangelo returned with Raphael, who walked up to the screen along with April.

Then the view changed so we could see a Baby lying on a carrier. It was Riley and she was Crying loudly. I frowned.

 ** _"SHE WANTS HER MOMMY AND DADDY. HOW PATHETIC!!"_** The man Taunted. Everybody stared at the Television in silence but April looked like she was on the verge of Tears and her eyes were already bloodshot. " ** _IT'S TRAGIC HOW PARENTS LOSE CHILDREN TO ACCIDENTS AND, EVIDENTLY, IT HAPPENS MORE THAN YOU THINK."_** The Man cackled. _If he Touches a hair on that baby_

 ** _"MEET ME AT 2659 ARCHERS BOULEVARD AT 4AM OR ..."_** The man Threatned. **_"I'LL DOWNSIZE YOUR FAMILY."_** Just before the video clicked off, Riley gave one loud cry. I sighed heavily then turned to April who was shaking terribly.

"Do not worry. Everything will be alright." I reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How?" She asked. "We-We got 2 hours to find that place or-or else.." Her voice cracked. "She will be fine." I told her. "Now let's go Save Riley."

 _I am afraid I know who is behind This..._

 **Leo's POV**

"Is this It?" I asked, looking around. We followed the directions The man gave us only for it to lead us to a warehouse. "I have no Idea, but the coordinates seems to be on point." Donnie explained.

"Alright, we're here." Raph yelled. "Come out and Show your face!" For a second there was silence, until a loud voice boomed overhead. "I see you made it. Nice of you to join the party," It said.

"Enough with the games," April called, obviously tired. Emotionally and Physically. "Tell me where Our baby is so we can leave." A laugh echoed throughout the Warehouse.

"Your Daughter?" The voice asked, rather venomously. "I don't have her." What... "Where...Is...She?!" Raph and April yelled at the same time.

"With me," A familiar deep voice answered. Loud scraping was heard until a figure jumped down from above right in front of us. I gasped in horror at the _Person_ before me. "Shredder..." Splinter said.

 _Oh, Man._


	6. Chapter 6: Part II

Chapter 6 Is here! Hope you Guys like It! Enjoy!

 **April's POV**

You Know how doctors say that a mother Is connected with her baby?

If That's true then I don't see how I didn't realize that someone _Stole_ my baby. It's ridiculous.

Right now I'm standing in a Rickety old Warehouse where I was told Riley would be. Now Shredder's Here.

"We're here. What do you want?" Raph announced.

"Everything you have taken away from me," Shredder boomed. "Starting with your Daughter." My face tensed.

"Saki, Stop." Splinter called. "Do not do this. You do not need to hurt that Child." Shredder Laughed.

"You do not understand. _You_ took somebody that I care about away from me, so I shall do the same."

"Why do you believe that I took away somebody you care about. She was the love of my life. She chose me!" Splinter finished.

"LIES!! "Shredder yelled. "Since you stole my daughter--" He started. "She is mine." Splinter interrupted. "I decided to return the favor.." The Foot leader cackled.

"What did you do to my daughter?" I asked lowly. "Where is she?" Shredder laughed once more. "If you wish to see your Child again, you must fight me." He decided. "I don't feel like playing any of your _twisted_ games today, Where is she?" Raph said. "You _WILL_ if you want to see Baby Riley again!" Shredder Roared.

Everyone got into a defensive stance. Then...we Attacked.

Shredder has _Not_ changed at all over the years. As he threw me aside, I groaned when I made impact with the Wall. I rubbed my head then looked up. "Leo, look out!"I warned. Said person had a quarter of a second to move before Shredder 's knives Impaled him...Luckily he _did._

I Tried to run back into the fight until I heard someone yell, "April!" I turned to see It was Raph. He looked at me for a second before pointing up. I looked in that Direction to see a man holding something. It must be Riley. "Go get her. We'll take care of Shredder." He ordered. I nodded Then took off. "Pathetic girl!" The villian yelled trying to run after me, but was kicked in the stomach. "Focus on us." I heard Splinter tell him.

Once I managed to climb to the top, I saw the guy holding Riley. I knew it was her Because she was crying. "Hey!" I yelled. He then decided to Run the other direction. While running after him, I took out my Tessen and aimed it at his feet. When the weapon connected with his legs, The guy tripped and fell. Close enough I saw Riley was OK but I was too close. The guy kicked me in the stomach with his right leg and I stumbled back.

When he got up, I threw a punch at his jaw. He countered by catching my ankle when I tried to kick him, but I twisted and completed the action by using my other leg. Feeling he was letting his guard down, I threw one last punch in his gut and kicked him down a staircase. I smiled, and strolled over to pick up Riley. Panting, I finished with: "That's for stealing my Baby!"

I looked over the railing to see the guys keeping up the fight with Shredder. "Guys, I got her!" I called. Climbing further down I heard Shredder growling. "You Insolent girl!" He roared. When he threw a handful of Knives at me I managed to swerve around them. Except for one. "Ah!" I cried as one skinned my arm.

"April, Run!" Donnie yelled. They had all grouped in one part of the area while the attention was on me. I held Riley with one arm and my shoulder with another and made a run for It. While all of this was happening, Ri was crying hysterically. _'I'm So sorry, Baby girl,'_ I thought inside my head. "No!" I heard Shredder yell. I made it over to the group just in time, Then without hesitation Mikey threw a smoke bomb down and just like that...We were gone.

 **Donnie's POV**

On our way back to the apartment, Riley wouldn't stop crying. It took 30 minutes to calm her down. And when we made it, April went to go put her down.

"Is everyone ok?" Dad asked. I nodded along with Mikey and Raph. It was quiet for a second before Mikey spoke up. "You Ok,Bro? You don't look to good." He commented. I knew he was talking to Raph Because he did look a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." He muttered. "Yeah, It's Ok. At least she's safe." I tried. "I Don't want to talk about this right now." Raph added, his voice coming out scratchy.

I looked at Mikey, who exchanged glances with me and Dad. "Are you sure, 'Cause--"He started. "I **_Don't_** want to talk about it." The pale brother said before walking off.

 **Splinter's POV**

I am very relieved My Granddaughter has made it home safe, but Things seem different.

When we arrived at the apartment, April Immediately took the child to the back while Raphael still remained silent. He had stopped talking after we had escaped from Shredder and He didn't look very well.

We tried to communicate with him but it only resulted in him retreating to the back. I sighed in fustration. I walked to the Nursery to see April standing over the crib watching the sleeping child vigilantly. "Are you Alright, April?" I asked hoping for a positive outcome. "I'm not sure anymore," She replied. I joined her side and watched the child as well.

"Raphael has retreated to the back." I announced. April turned to face me. "What? Why?" I sighed. "I do not know, but he does not look very well." Adding this caused April's face to shift in concern. "Is he alright?" She asked. "Again, I do not know he will not let anyone in." I paused to Think. "You should talk to him." She turned back to the Baby.

"He has always had the burden of protecting his Brothers on his shoulder," I say. "Some call it 'overprotective' but It is a important job for a brother to have. As the father of this child, I know he will go to great lengths to protect her, but.." April looked at me again. "But..What?" She asked, slowly. "I fear The worst may happen if this burden weighs on him too much." I finished. Sighing, April turned around. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should talk to him." I offered. "I will," The young mother said, smiling. I smiled back at her when suddenly a thud was heard. We exchanged worried glances then raced out of the Nursery. "Dad!" I heard Donatello yell. I raced to the living room, Followed by April, but he wasn't there. "Over here!" Michelangelo screamed. We quickly went to the hallway where a busted door stood. We climbed inside to find Donatello on the floor hunched over a unconscious Raphael. "He's out cold." My son reported. I heard a small gasp notifying that April had followed me in. This is Bad.

 **What happened? Is Raph going to be Ok? Is Shredder coming back? Find out in the next chapter! Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't** **posted in a while.. I had a tough Couple of weeks. Anyway... let's get right to the story! Chapter 7 is up!**

 **April's POV**

I shook my foot Impatiently While trying to keep Riley asleep.

But, you know, I'm Great at Multi-Tasking. Five minutes later, The doctor came out in called us in. Walking inside, I saw that Raph was awake but had a Blood pressure stabilizer strapped to his right arm.

"So, he has a unknown source of Poison in his bloodstream." The doctor said. "It could be just a little on the warning side of the table, but It depends on how the immune system fights it."

"Is he going to be OK?" Leo asked. "Yes, he should be fine. " The doctor concluded. "Guys, I'm fine. It's Nothing serious, I'm Cool." Raph commented.

A wary look crossed my face as he said this. Before walking out of the room, the doctor pulled me aside. "Make sure you keep his Blood pressure down. It's spiraling." He whispered, handing me a sheet.

I looked at to see it had random numbers plastered across A flow chart, but in bold it said:

 **Blood Pressure: 175**

I was about to Ask the doctor something when Riley fussed a little and stretched her arms, Drifting back to sleep. "Take care of your baby and remember what I said." Was all he said then left the room. I hummed a little before walking back over to the group. "You OK?" I asked Raph.

"Yeah, I'm Fine. You guys don't have to keep watching me." He responded. "Yes, we do. How did you get yourself like this." Leo wondered.

"I don't-I don't know," Came the stuttered reply.

"My son, are you alright?" Splinter asked, Concerned.

Right before he could answer, His body started shaking violently. "What's going on?" Mikey asked. We need to get the doctor. "He's going into cardiac arrest. somebody get the doctor." Donnie demanded.

Leo ran out of the room as fast as he could. All the commotion must have woken Riley up because she started crying. I tried to calm her down but at the same time I found it harder to calm myself down. "What happened in here?"The doctor boomed, rushing over. I looked at Raph, then the doctor. "I-I don't know. he was fine a minute ago." I said, Shakily. Riley continued to cry.

The doctor started mumbling things under his breath. "Nurse! Get in here quick, I need help." He yelled towards the open door, then faced us. "All of you need to leave." I started to refuse. I looked over at the rest of the gang.

Leo looked worried and frustrated, Donnie looked downright scared, and Mikey was already in tears. Before any other arguments could be made, Splinter piped up. "Do what you must. please take care of him," Was what he said. The doctor nodded before having us rushed out. The last glimpse I saw of Raph was of him...Suddenly go still against the the hospital bed. I sobbed louder as I held my bawling child close to my chest, Walking toward the exit.

 **Mikey's POV**

We rode home in complete silence. That has _never_ happened. Dad decided that we all stay at the apartment 'cause we shouldn't leave April alone. Great...I didn't want to be alone either. After putting Riley in her crib and calming her down (I took awhile. She just saw her father have a seizure, Come on!), We all sat in the living room in silence (Again..). Donnie was the first one to speak. "Does anyone know how this happened?" He asked, utterly confused. Donnie...Confused? What a strange world we live in.

"Maybe...It was at the warehouse place," I thought aloud. "Where we save Riley from."

"No, He couldn't have-" Don started.

"Yes, he actually could have."Leo interrupted. "Just because we didn't see anything happen to him doesn't mean nothing happened at all. at one point we were all scattered during the fight."

"So how did it happen?" April asked, "I mean, the doctor said it was poison. Somebody would have to get close enough to put it in his system."

"Or it was shot to him from a far distance." Donnie acquired. "What does that mean?" I asked, Lost. "It means that we have to find a sniper." Leo said. I gulped.

I don't like the sound of that.

 ** _No one's POV_**

"Sir, the Plan worked. He's down." One foot soldier reported. "Excellent. Soon Hamato Yoshi will have no choice to fight me. Whether he likes it or not." The Shredder boomed. "What about the rest of them?" The soldier asked. "I have a bigger plan in store for them. Just wait and see. With them gone, I will finally rule this city. No One will stand in my way." The Foot clan Leader cackled.

 ** _Sorry this was a short story, I've had a busy week and haven't had time to write. Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 8! (I may or may not be adding some new characters in the mix, so look out for that!) Stay young, Stay beautiful, Stay nerdy. I'm out!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys. I'm back with another chapter. Hope y'all like it. Chapter 8 Is up.**

 **Leo's POV**

I paced the living room while curling and uncurling my fist. The whole situation is pretty nerve wrecking.

I looked over to see Mikey curled up in the couch, his head between his knees. Donnie's just sitting there. Like, for the past 10 minutes he hasn't moved or said anything.

But you know, It's been a tough couple of hours. 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Finally," I breathed opening the door. There stood Karai, heaving a mysterious bag over her shoulder.

"It's about time you showed up." Donnie stated, breaking the silence.

"Hey, guys. Ease up on her-" I started.

"Yeah, chill Don." Mikey interrupted. "Don't make fun of his girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and marched into the living room and plopped down.

"Seriously, guys. What's the rush? I got 35 text messages. 10 only had emoji's." Karai commented, slamming her heavy bag down with athud."Wait, you'll wake up the--" I started. Riley's cries cut me off. "Baby?" She finished.

"I just calmed her down. What's going-" April started, entering the room with Riley then stopped. "Karai?" She asked. "Been a long time." Said person replied.

"Can someone please fill me in? "She added. Once the baby calmed down, we told her everything. "So we have to go to Baxter's lab and find out what happened." I finished.

"Are you gonna help or not?" Donnie asked. Karai looked at all of us the bent down to her bag and unzipped it. "Sure, I'm in." Once she found what she was looking for, She stood and turned to us.

"I think I know some info that could help us." She stated, Holding up an object. It was her Tanto.

 **Karai's POV**

So this is new. Raph's sick. He and April had a baby. Mikey's got a new cat.

Actually, that part's not new. He literally adopts every cat he sees on the street. Then has to get rid of them because his dorm roomie is allergic to cats.

Did I tell you Donnie is his roomie. Crazy right?

Not really.

Right now, I'm following The guy's and April to Baxter's lab. She found a sitter. Splinter volunteered.

"You know where you're going Donnie?" Leo asked, coming to a stop on one roof.

"Yeah, we've done this before. It should work." Don replied. Should?

We hopped off a couple more roofs until the tracker started beeping rapidly. "We're here."

Making our way inside, I started looking for some type of clue.

"You guys find anything?" I asked, digging through a drawer.

"Nope. Nothing yet. We--"Don started.

"What IS this?" a nerdy voice interrupted. From the shadows, Stockman emerged clutching a red remote. "Ninjas? Here?"

"Staxter Boxhead!" Leo announced.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" The Nerd boomed.

"Give us the cure!" April yelled. Stockman narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Cure. What cure?" he asked.

"Something happened to our brother. We know you're working for the Shredder-Give it to us." Donnie demanded. Stockman turned away. " I don't know what your talking about." He deadpanned. "If he's not going to give it to us, then we'll just have to take it from him."Leo said.

"Mousers, Attack!" Stockboy called. Suddenly, about 40 robots came scurrying out of a passage. One then screeched loudly. Well, Crud.

 **Splinter's POV**

I watch as Riley plays with her toes and throws her pacifier halfway across the room. I brush a finger over her head and she looks up at me. And whines. I move her to my lap and watch her movements. She whines again, carefully placing a tiny hand on my finger, this time her eyes were watery. I stood up and cradled her closer.

"It is alright. You do not need to cry. You miss your father." I soothed. The child squirmed in my arms. I looked at the door for a minute before looking back Riley. I put her in a carrier, grabbed my keys and marched out the door.

20 minutes later, I was waiting outside the room. Then the doctor came out, " Is he OK?" I asked, nervously. "He's.. Doing fine. I can't say you'll be happy with what you'll see, but he's alive and steady." The doctor said. I nodded slowly and entered. I looked down at the carrier in my hand to see Riley was asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

I looked up and continued on. That's when I saw him. He was lying very still and when I moved closer, he seemed to get paler. His eyes were closed. "My son, are you awake?" I quietly asked. There was no response for a second before he stirred.

"What? Dad?" He asked, his voice raspy. "Yes. It is me, Raphael. How are you feeling." There was a long pause.

"I'm -- Alright, I guess. I don't know."

The child must've heard his voice, because that's when she woke up and started cooing. "Is-Is that Riley?" He asked. I nodded and picked her up, handing her to him.

"Where are the others?" Raphael asked, wearily. I sighed. "They are out, but they are coming." Riley cuddled into her father's chest and drifted off to sleep.

Taking deep, hard breaths, he said something else. "If... If something...happens, can you help take care of...her?" He asked. "My son, you will be fine. Don't speak like that." I said, worried.

"Please..promise..me." I looked at him and nodded. He lightly kissed Riley's forehead and gently pushed her towards me, indicating that It's time for her to go. He sighed and closed his eyes. Turning to leave, I heard loud rapid beeping. I shot my head towards the monitor to see his heart rate spiraling out of control.

"Doctor!" I yelled, frantically. Two doctors came rushing in and started the procedures. Just then I heard the blood-chilling noise. A flat line.

Three doctors rushed me out to the waiting room. I stood, still holding Riley, who was now crying. I don't understand what happened.

And for the second time in my life, I cried.

I _cried_.

 ** _I know, I know. This was a little depressing, but HAD to do it. And now that I did...It deels wrong. I know some of you are like, "What the hell dude?!" but don't worry...There's a twist. There's always a twist. Anyway, I hoped ya'll liked this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 9! Stay Young, Stay Beatiful, Stay Nerdy!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I left you guys in suspense like that but...That's what cliffhangers are for. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

 **April's POV**

"So, you sure this thing will work?" I asked. Don twirled the vial in his hands. "Yes, It will work. Guaranteed." He answered. A ring was heard. Leo took his phone out from his pocket and stared at it. Then he stopped. Everyone stopped and turned towards him. "Leo, what's wrong?" Karai asked.

I eyed her for a second then switched my my eyes over to Leo. He didn't say a word, just held up his phone. On the screen, it showed a text consisting of two words.

 ** _He is Gone._**

I stared at the message and instantly my heart dropped. That couldn't mean...

We all raced to the car and drove as fast we could without breaking the speed limit. When we rushed inside, We got signed and and was directed to the room. Outside, Splinter was sitting in a chair holding a baby carrier. Inside, Riley was already sleep.

"Hi, Dad." Don tried. Splinter looked up and slightly smiled. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was stained with tears. Was he crying? "My sons, you are here." He spoke. Transferring the carrier to me, he walked us inside.

Honestly. I was scared of what I might see. But at this point, It doesn't matter anymore. As soon as we emerge from the walkway, There he was. Lying ever still. The cords and straps were taken off. So was his oxygen mask. I gasp, a free tear falling down my face. Although, I was on the verge of breaking down I had to stay strong.

Mikey was the first to say something. "Wait. He could be sleep or something. He-He could still be here..."Then he looked down. And started crying. Soon after, I followed sobbing silently. The others were following suit, but then I heard a gasp.

"Dad, how long has he been...?" Donnie questioned, not wanting to finish the sentence. "...About 7 minutes. " Splinter answered. At that, don pulled out the vial and turned to us. His eyes were bloodshot but hopeful. "I figured out that the human body can't go without oxygen for so long. And the brain goes into permanent brain damage after 11 minutes." He said.

"So?" I asked, sniffling.

"So. I still have time. I just gotta hurry."

I wiped at my eyes. He could still save him? I hope this works. Taking out the injector needle, he strapped the vial of medicinal cure into it. He moved to the side of the bed and I moved to the other side.

"Your sure this can work?" Leo asked, wiping his sleeve across his face.

"Yeah. It will." Don assured. _I hope._ Pushing Raph's head to the side so his neck was exposed, he injected the serum.

Almost immediately, he started seizing. It lasted for about 3 minutes and I was starting to think It wasn't working.

Suddenly he stopped moving all together. I placed a hand on the side of his face. It was silent for at least 10 minutes. A gasp was heard and I looked down.

Chest moving slightly like every breath took effort, Raph sat laid there eyes barely open.

"Hey guys," He choked out.

"Raph!" Mikey cried. Blurry eyed, I started tearing up. Leo sighed. "Fought your way through Death's door, huh?" He added.

At this point, everyone was crowded around.

"Are you Alright, My son?" Splinter asked. It was awhile before a response was heard. "Y-Yeah, I'm just...Tired." Raph said, blinking slowly.

I didn't notice Donnie was gone until he came back with a doctor. "What happened?" The doc asked. "How is this possible?" Nobody answered.

"Is he gonna be OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, he will be. We still have to check his system for any other problems, but he's still gotta rest."

I sighed, relief washing over me. "Rest and heal, my son. We will come back tomorrow." Splinter voiced. As we were walking out, I heard Riley stir.

"A.." I turned to see Raph looking at me. I walked over to him. "You think you can take care of her while I'm out?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of _course_ I can," I then slowly scooped Riley out of the carrier. "Look at her." He did. She was still sleep with her thumb in her mouth.

"Seriously, can you take care of her while I'm here?" Raph asked, smoothing a finger across Riley's cheek causing her to coo.

"Yeah, I can." I whispered. "See you later?"

"Yeah. Later."

I placed a quick kiss on his lips . Knowing I had to go, I flashed a hopeful smile and left.

I closed the door and stood outside. Riley whined, shuffling a bit. "I know, Sweetie. I know." I reassured lowly walking towards the exit.

 **Look guys. I know this chapter was short, but I had a busy week. School, home...It's a bit much! But anyway, I hoped Ya'll liked it. Stay tuned for Chapter 10. Stay Young, Stay Beautiful, Stay Nerdy!**

 **BTW: Like this chapter, next one may be focused on April. Yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. I'm sorry I'm late on the story, school's been a mess so far. But anyway, here's Chapter 8!

 **April's POV**

 _Mother's Signature: Signed._

 _Father's Signature: Blank._

"So how come you haven't got his signature yet?" Belle asked.

"In case you have not noticed, he has been in the hospital for 2 weeks," I replied. She eyed me. "Plus I may or may not have brought it up."

Belle groaned.

"It's been two weeks and you have not said a word. Unbelievable." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what do you want me to say? 'Hey, I just wanted to ask you who's gonna take care of our daughter when we die.'"

"Not that," Belle replied with a smirk. "I'm just saying you need to say something. Besides, have you even decided?"

I was about to respond, when I heard crying noises over the baby monitor. "That's her." I quickly went to go get her. When I came back, she was calmed down.

"But seriously," I started. "I was thinking about if you'd want to be the godmother."

"I wouod love to but," Belle said. Riley cooed, sticking a finger in her mouth. "I don't think he'd like that."

"No, Raph will be fine. I mean, it doesn't matter. he gets to choose the Godfather, right?" I questioned. Belle nodded slowly.

"You don't really have to run it by him. I mean he's not here now. Some people would be better parents than others. Besides I think it would be Leo." She stated.

"First, He's not a bad Father, he's just had a rough time lately. Second, I do _Actually_ have to tell him and Third, Why?"

"Just cause..."

Ri squirmed and whimpered a little. I sniffed. My shirt dampened a bit. "Do you mind.." I asked. Belle shook her head.

I grabbed a towel and covered up. I began feeding my child.

"When was the last time you went out?"

Silence. Wow, it's been a while. "I literally can't remember." I commented. Belle stood up. "We're going out tonight." She announced.

"I mean, I can't drink alcohol cause I'm still nursing so What's the point?"

She looked at the baby, then at me. "It's been 2 months. you've been cooped up in here ever since she was born." Belle stated.

I started to protest.

"You don't even have to drink." She added. I looked down. Riley was still drinking.

"Fine, go get dressed."

Belle smiled and hopped upstairs. I tried to move, but only heard a small whine. "You like this, baby girl?" I asked. She cooed. "I promise to let you have more, but mommy's gotta go."

As soon as I pulled my shirt, Riley started fussing. I moved to calm her down, walking to the nursery. "It's ok, sweetheart. momma's just gonna have a little fun."

She calmed, staring at me quietly while sucking a finger.

"My baby girl."

I heard Belle stomp downstairs. "Girl, go get dressed. I called a babysitter!" She called.

I walked out to go upstairs. "Fine, let me see what's gonna fit me," I started then turned to her. "Hope you found a good one, Ri only loves her Parents."

"Sure, I did."

20 minutes later, I walked downstairs feeling... New.

"This is amazing. I haven't felt this glamorous in 11 months!" I marveled.

"See, this is how your supposed to feel. _You_ need to get out more." Belle quoted. I smiled innocently. We waited 12 minutes for the babysitter and Dipped out when she came.

 **Later on...**

"Havin' a good time?"

"What?"

The music was so loud I couldn't hear my own voice. After arguing for 25 minutes straight, we decided to go to a club.

Or Belle did.

"Are you Having fun?" She screamed over the music. "Yeah!" I yelled. I danced for a little while but then I looked at Belle. She was staring at me with her eyes big as saucers. "B?" I asked.

She pulled me to the side. "What's up?"

"You got a little something on your.. Dress." Belle commented. I looked down at my dress and saw it. I forgot to change.

"Oh. I'll be right back." I ran quickly to the bathroom, but first... On my way, I grabbed a small shot glass.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Will you shut that baby up?" A.J asked less-than kindly. Her friend flashed her a strained smile.

"I'm trying," He replied. "have you found something?"

"Well, she's not hungry, dirty, tired or bored," A.J huffed. "So, what could it be?" Suddenly, a vase sitting on a bookshelf crashed onto the floor.

Riley giggled. A.J turned to her friend.

"It's her."

 **Hey, Guys. _So_ sorry I'm late, School's been quite tough for the past few weeks. Hope y'all liked this Chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 11! Stay Young, Stay Beautiful, Stay Nerdy!! **


End file.
